Vitruvian Woman
by ItsaRandomUsername
Summary: Roman procrastinates doing his work because he wants them all to live a while longer, owever in vain that may be. da Vinci understands, and comforts him. Geniuses don't need lube.


Disclaimer:

 _The following story contains adult material._ _Fate/Grand Order_ _and its related concepts and ideas are the intellectual properties of Kinoko Nasu, Type-MOON, Notes Ltd., Aniplex, DelightWorks, and other respective rights holders._ _This story is written solely for the purpose of entertainment, and not for any sort of monetary profit. If anything, consider this free advertising._

[hr]100%[/hr]

 _ **Vitruvian Woman**_

The end is high. It has been sixteen hours since the central orb of the Chaldeas spiritron-machine turned blood red—that same fell hue of the countless eyeballs of the legion of demon Pillars at the King of Magic's beck. In twenty-four hours the system would finish compiling the coordinates, and the way to the Temple of Time would be open.

That was what the plan was supposed to be, but Dr. Romani Archiman, Roman, was procrastinating. He hunched over the desk in his dimly lit private quarters, vapidly staring at a muted episode of the _Magi Mari_ anime tie-in—the last episode, on loop—dancing across his monitor, as he put off his end of the codework and delayed the Chaldea Security Organization's final mission.

"Roman?"

He didn't catch that. He wore headphones, such a wonderful way to shut out the world and ignore all the painful obligations.

"Roman?"

The lights came on, but Roman didn't notice. It was a VERY deep show. There were nuances in the anime that could only be noticed, _truly appreciated_ upon the hundredth or so viewing. A crowning achievement of attention to detail, the salt of many hard-working humans for entertainment's sake of their own kind; Background items that symbolized the mood of the story, wordless subplots to reward the superfans, coyly orchestrated by the animators at the ineffable genius of the director, who poured heart and soul into the anime to make it more than just an advertisement for the franchise, but a work with individual artistic merit which truly rewarded those of mature, refined, sublime taste. Every episode was like that, totally.

Such was Roman's excuse.

" _Roman."_

"I'M ROMAN!?" he reflexively sputtered out. His headphones were removed, and that whisper of a word was gently blown right into his ear. That broke the spell that Magi Mari's series finale-worthy _Giga Heartful Radicool Zukyuun~athon_ had woven over him and made Roman jump out of his skin like a little bitch. "Ah, da Vinci-chan? Jeez, fancy seeing you here!" Though the good doctor had hit the floor like a dropped sack of hot potatoes, he quickly regained what measly composure he possessed and mustered everything he had in him to audaciously flash that Romani Archiman-trademark smile, which was as charming as it was dopey.

Leonardo da Vinci responded to his smile in kind, with the enigmatic and captivating simper of the Mona Lisa. "A hello to you too, Roman. How goes your work this evening?" A mere formality, given that time had little meaning more to it than what the denizens of Chaldea attributed to it, thanks to the sanctuary of a singularity that kept the entirety of Chaldea safe from the burning of humanity.

"Oh, work? Well, now. Work is progress. Progressing along. I'm definitely, absolutely doing my end of the work!"

"Good, good. When do you suppose that the operation can commence?"

"Eh…soon." He nervously chuckled. "Soon enough we'll be able to go up to that jerk and punch him right in the face, hahaha."

"Oho, you don't say, Roman?"

"Oh, I say, da Vinci-chan. Now then, if I can get back to it—"

"—Roman."

"I'm Roman."

"You're putting it off, aren't you?"

Roman let out an incredibly undignified sound. "Why – what makes you say that?"

"I know because I'm a genius." Chaldea's third Servant replied, the Mona Lisa wearing an all-knowing, yet understanding smile. "More than that, it's simply plain as day when the needle doesn't move a percentage even when it's nearly the dawn of the final day."

"Ehm. Um. Oops. I guess I'll actually have to get back to work then, huh?" His joviality well and truly gone, quiet somberness overtook Roman.

da Vinci put a finger to her chin and glanced about Roman's comfortable abode, from the anime figures and gunplas on his shelf to the ornamental, beloved ficus in the corner." _Eventually,_ " she replied.

"I understa—pardon?"

"I know you, Roman. I know you too well. I know why you did what you did and it has nothing to do with your love for that simulated idol."

"And what DO you know about ME, da Vinci-chan?"

"Me oh my, Roman, you can speak for yourself." The Renaissance Woman threw him a coy glance over her shoulder and stepped over to the mini-fridge adjacent to his personal computer setup. Without asking permission to do so, da Vinci opened the door, and bent over to rummage through its contents. Oh, how she bent over, so far over and her coattail draped over to the side, making an event of exposing the back of da Vinci's stocking-garbed thighs, a sight thought to belong to the realm of myth. And da Vinci's skirt, her skirt hiked up her body, which tantalizingly increased the territory of her cream white, smooth, absolute territory.

—and there, like a barely-visible fata morgana among the ebbing red tide, a thin strip of navy blue trimmed with purple peeked out from underneath her rust-colored skirt.

"P…p-p-p, p-pa-pa—" Roman couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Pocari Sweat?" da Vinci replied, with two bottles of the namedropped imported sports drink handy.

"No, it's okay. I can't see them anymore. I mean, sure, that's fine!" He accepted a bottle of the electrolyte booster from da Vinci and idly held it in his hands. da Vinci sat down on top of his desk, casually, and gave him a look.

"So. Roman. Talk to me."

" 'Speak for myself,' huh?" He idled around with the bottle, slowly rotating it, watching the fluid inside swirl around like a whirlpool. "I won't do it," he said. "I won't send those kids off to get killed."

da Vinci chose not to interject, so Roman continued. "Why does Chaldea exist? It's to save humanity, right? To preserve civilization. We're all that's left. THEY'RE all that's left. This is as good as it gets. If we open the path, they'll go up to that jerk, punch him right in the face, and get killed.

"So I won't do it." Roman rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Rather than that, I just can't do it. I'll do nothing. I can't be a part of this.

"—I can't let this family of ours get torn apart."

Yet there was no other choice. December 2016 was the deadline for human civilization, and not even the Holy Grail could grant his wish.

da Vinci hugged him. The gesture took him aback, but she didn't let go. She just squeezed tighter, pressed his head more and more into her soft embrace of her chest. "Roman," she said. "I'll do what you won't do.

"I'm a genius—we're those remarkable creatures that have to be the shining example to the rest of mankind and push the boundaries when our fellows don't have the means, will, or strength to carry on.

"Roman, as our leader, you've done more than could ever be expected of you. Thus, if you don't wish it, you can stop right here and now. They won't hate you for it. If they do, I'll tell them I made you step down. They'll believe it that, when the chips were down, good ol' da Vinci-chan decided to take charge again."

"Aren't you doing just that? Coercing me, Roman the Coward?"

"No, not Roman the Coward," da Vinci answered. "Roman the Kind."

Saying that, da Vinci lifted his head from her chest and gave him a tender kiss. Roman gave a shudder of surprise, gasped in her mouth, which merely gave her an opportunity for her tongue to mingle with his.

"Th-Thanks." Roman gave a boyishly shy answer

"Did you know, Roman? Out of all the handsome men here—and there are a lot of handsome men here—"

"Please spare me your list of eligible bachelors!"

She really did have one.

"—out of all of the handsome men here, I chose you. Be proud of yourself. It was, admittedly, a no-brainer, but still, be proud, Roman." da Vinci returned to exchanging kisses with Roman, purring contentedly each time their lips met.

No longer caught by surprise, yet still acclimating to this situation, he earnestly tried to reciprocate, his hands roaming her body, trying to figure out where to put them more than any sort of attempt at romantic massage. "—and I, uh, da Vinci-chan, I, well—"

"Ssh, Roman. Don't you worry about it. I already know your feelings." da Vinci cooed at him in-between smooches. "After all—you said it yourself—we're family."

How long had this been coming? He tried to think of what started it all, but just couldn't figure out anything at all. Well, it hardly mattered. Around here the past (important as it was) was warped and the future (necessary for the survival of all) a stark uncertainty.

There was nothing wrong with a little living in the here and now, now was there?

"Hey, Roman."

"I'm Roman."

"I know, I know," she giggled. "What sort of family do you think we are?"

"Well," Roman thought about it, and it was an impressive feat to accomplish, given how much he was focusing on tickling da Vinci's neck with his lips, leaving faint dark marks behind as if he was stamping on her his seal, marking her as his woman. "Those kids…I guess they're definitely the kids."

da Vinci laughed at the joke as she thought on the duo that was Chaldea's only Master and first demi-Servant. "Those two? Even with the chances that they could take their relationship – further?"

"If you're going to sleep with someone, it might as well be your sibling!" Roman quipped back, not skipping a beat, no hesitation in his voice, and possibly not as serious as one could take him for.

She laughed, and smiled that wonderfully _Mona Lisa_ smile. "Then, if those two are the kids, then that makes me the mother—and your wife."

"Wh-Whoa! That's, uh—"

"Not a problem, right?" There was the Mona Lisa again, back in full force.

"…definitely."

"Then, while they're playing house, why don't we have a round or two of our own?" da Vinci gave a shrewd, lewd smile, her hand running down Roman's chest in a very, very deliberate direction.

"Uh? Wha? I mean, you know, that's—"

"Ah, Roman," da Vinci said as she started to undo her top, from on-high down. "I thought you said that ring of yours is from a marriage! Do you mean to honor her memory? Otherwise it's as if you're completely new to this sort of thing! It is adorable, though."

"I'm not adorable! I mean, I am. Dr. Roman is the cutest in all of Chaldea! No, no, I'm still, erm, a tad in awe of this all."

"Then fret not, _Doctor—_ "

The fabric of her top was peeled away, hung at and below her waist, exposing for Roman's eyes only the sight of her breasts, cupped with navy, purple lace-trimmed cups that made her mathematically-proven perfect chest seem even fuller and perkier.

"—I truly know how to take good care of a man."

Roman, naturally, was still in awe (this time of da Vinci's gorgeous bosom, and not just of her general affections toward him), so he couldn't have done much for himself or da Vinci in this situation anyway. Fortunately, da Vinci was there, so she squatted in front of him, lifted his lab coat away from his lap, and stripped Roman of his pants that were keeping him at bay and from her.

This time, it was Leonardo da Vinci's turn to be awed by Romani Archiman.

"Oh, wow…" The omen of Roman's swollen bulge threatening to burst forth from his shorts was one thing, but when da Vinci caught sight of his fully extended self even she was given brief pause to take it all in. She even donned her glasses to get a better look at the thing. "That's, erm, a little bigger than I expected."

Embarrassment made its way to Roman once again. "That's a bad thing?"

"Not so! I simply didn't expect a two-handed job for me out of you, Roman!" That flash of the Mona Lisa steadied his nerves and let him know everything was going to turn out fine. "This is going to be _grand_."

With one hand she brushed brunette locks behind an ear, and with the other steadied Roman's scepter at the base and swallowed him into her throat with an eager, practiced ease. Every headbob that made her orally hilt upon the doctor and pull back all the way along his considerable length to the tip of his knob; each caress of her tongue was as hot as a flame on him.

Roman's pride as a man meant that he didn't want to groan as deeply as he did at her touch, but he just couldn't help it. His body was in the hands of a passionate Leonardo da Vinci—and if da Vinci was good at anything, it was using her hands to do amazing things.

So use her hands she did. She had the room for it, so at the apex of her tender deepthroating she stroked up and down, up and down the saliva coated flesh in short but sensual burst, to keep him on his toes. She alternated between the two motions, tasting him with every stroke or swallow.

As he gripped at the desk's edge his knuckles went white. da Vinci, with her ingenious eye for detail, took notice of Roman, her pupils gleaming like stars behind her spectacles. "Do you like it when I suck your cock like this, Roman?" she asked, already knowing the answer and simply wanting to hear her lover say it.

"Y-Yeah." Roman replied, his mind hazy and foolish with lust, in awe of da Vinci's crafty technique.

"Then you shall love this," with a keen note of self-assurance in her voice, da Vinci stuck a gloved finger into Roman's bumhole. Roman gulped air like he was suffocating, squirming in as he stood and squatted over da Vinci. In a two-pronged attack on his self-control her head bobbed and her finger curled.

That did Roman in, and quickly. He gave da Vinci what she wanted, and coursed in her mouth. He spewed so much that even she was forced to pull back off of him, coughing lightly on his seed. So voluminous was Roman's load that it splashed up even onto her glasses, sticking to the lens even as some of his lust spilled past da Vinci's lips onto and into her cleavage. "Wow…aren't you the healthy one," she said as she wiped a drop from her nose and licked it from her fingertip. "A doctor should know that keeping yourself all pent up like this isn't good."

Feeling a tad judged by da Vinci's teasing, Roman gave a little retort back. "Who's pent up?! This is just the way I am!" he huffed.

"So—virile?"

"Um!" said an embarrassed Roman.

"— _good."_ da Vinci appreciatively stroked him with one hand and placed her soiled glasses on his desk with the other. "Then, once simply isn't enough." She leaned into him for a kiss, her motherly breasts pressing against his own chest. Once she broke away she turned around and popped her hips back to him, pushing her overcoat to the side and hiking her skirt up even further up her buttocks than before, drawing attention to its perfect silhouette, gorgeous heart-shape…

…and those panties, part of the same set as her bra, buried almost all the way in-between her asscheeks, and definitely no illusion.

Roman, awed as ever, accepted her wordless invitation and ran his hands over her smooth, full rump, warm and soft as a pair of heavenly pillows. "Do you, do you always wear underwear this cute?"

"I usually wear even cuter ones." She said with a spunky wink.

"How?! How could they get even cuter, even sexier than these?!"

"That's da Vinci-chan's secret, Lover Roman. I shan't tell you and make you pine over what could be. Though it could give you some extra hope and pluck~"

"I'll just worry about this for now." After considering her heart-rending words for a moment, he made up his mind, and tugged at her pantyline.

"I _love_ you." She said, smiling at him. "Now then, give it to me—right in my bottom."

"Wait. Seriously?"

"Come on Roman, you won't get another chance."

"Okay, got it! But, first, don't you need to—"

"Of course; I'm a genius, and I've had my way many times before I even came here to Chaldea." da Vinci seductively wiggled her hips, and that made her cheeks jiggle in kind. "Fuck me in the ass with your cock. I can't wait another mome—"

She didn't have to wait.

"If you say so! Rub a dub dub, th-thanks for the grub!"

" _S-Suddenly the quirky Roman has come baaack, ahh?!"_

Roman pulled da Vinci close and went as far into her accommodating asshole as he could. This time it was her turn to place her hands on the edge of his desk for support. As he pulled out and in, he placed his hand on top of hers, his fingers locking with hers from above. She cocked her head, met his lips with hers as he plunged up and into her. Tight, elastic with experience, and hot, da Vinci's ass was superb for him, and she adored it.

"d-da Vinci-chan!"

"I-I'm d-da Vinci-ci-chan~!"

"S-Sorry! It's gonna happen again, and soon!" Roman sputtered, every breath husky and like burning aphrodisiac blowing over her face.

"N-Not a problem! R-Roman b-being a quick s-shot is part of his charm! As looong as i-it's as b-big as beforeee!"

"I-It's always that fruitful, da Vinci-chan—!"

"Then-! Then-! Then fill me 'til I spill, Lover Roman!" She begged him, her need at a zenith as she shook from the unbearable pleasure that he gave her. He bent her over his desk, right in front of his monitor, and buried into her jiggly peach, pressing again and again and again until he spent every, single, thick, plentiful drop into her fine, seasoned derriere, which made da Vinci quiver and soak her panties the whole time Roman unloaded himself. She let out a sigh of relief, as if she could finally breathe again, and gazed upon him with eyes that were as coy as they were warm. "Roman…" she tickled his chin and gestured toward the screen, which had still been looping _Magi Mari_ the _whole_ time. "Next time, would you like it if I dressed up as that beloved idol of yours?"

"No need. You're perfect just the way you are," Roman (still lodged in her ass) said, and gave da Vinci a close, close hug that she returned in full, and the two of them felt each other's heartbeats, hearts which should have stopped beating in their own eras but continued ever onwards to this moment all thanks to the actions of the humanity they wanted to preserve now and forever.

Because it was worth protecting, Roman snuck a glimpse of _Magi Mari_ doing her routine to lay low the Nega-Sins, her arch-rivals. _'Thank you, da Vinci-chan, for this,'_ he thought. 'and thank you, all of the _Magi Mari_ animation's crew, for THIS.'

Even with Leonardo da Vinci at his side, Romani Archiman was still Romani Archiman. And he would fearlessly compile those coordinates, even if all that awaited them was the end.

"—Thank you, everybody."


End file.
